


Conversations

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Committed Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to talk about the important things.  But Charlie has her boys to support her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/gifts).



Even though they've only been together a year, there are some things the three of them know. They know Connor is not a morning person and getting him up before 10 is both impressive and dangerous. They know that Jason jumps when the phone rings and will never be the one to answer it just in case it's some he doesn't like. Or more that it might be someone who doesn't like him. They know that Charlie can get her boys to do anything she wants with a smile and flirty look. And they know that this is probably going to be the hardest conversation they've had all week.

They can hear laughter through the door and exchange glances. It had been a year. It was time to tell people the three of them were together. Which they had, mostly. The easiest conversations had been with Connor's mom and Charlie's uncle Miles. (Who were dating again and that was more than a little weird but no one commented on it.) Charlie found she couldn't actually do it face to face so she had called him to give him the news. He was more concerned that she was interrupting Call of Duty night than anything she had to say. ("Seriously, Charlie, you know not to call on Thursdays. Now I owe Emma a week of chores. I love you but don't call again unless you're pregnant or dying. Actually, just if you're dying. Oh and Emma says she's proud of you all and Connor needs to call Bass.")

So they do as they're told and call Connor's father. There's no worry he'll reject any of them. Connor is adored by both parents and just this side of spoiled. Particularly by his father. So while Bass is slightly confused by everything, he's certainly happy to support them. The call is awkward at first until Connor asks about Bass' on again, off again girlfriend. ("Look, dad, if I can make it work with two separate people then you can apologize to Duncan for whatever you said. Just suck it up already.")

The next talk was with Jason's parents. Connor and Charlie tried to cheer him up but he knew it was going to end with him being cut off. His father has never been very proud of him. In fact, when Jason heard about Connor's relationship with his dad…Jason thought it was fake. Until they went over to visit. He's never achieved that kind of love from his father. As far as Jason could remember, his father had never looked at him with pride even when he was bringing home good grades and trophies. Bass gave Connor that look when he beat a hard video game level.

Jason was proud of himself for not giving in to his father's demands. He managed to hold his head high while his father told him all the things wrong with him and how awful he was. He didn't' even look to his mother for support because he knew she would just sit silently. As she had done all his life. Jason knew it was coming. He was expecting it. Including being told to leave the house and never come back. Though it was pretty hot to watch Connor get so worked up over defending him that he slipped into Spanish. They'd made out for ten straight minutes behind the house because Jason just couldn't keep it in. If he hadn't worried about his father catching them, he probably would have blown Connor right there.

So now they were standing outside the house belongs to the doctors Matheson who were the only ones that didn't know about the relationship. And Charlie wasn't sure how it was going to go. Connor and Jason were both very secure in their relationships ( or lack thereof ) with their parents. Charlie's had always been touch and go. Frankly, if she had her way, she would just as soon never tell her parents anything. But this was important and if Jason could stand up to his father long enough to get the words out, then she could do the same with her parents.

She let go of their hands and went to knock. Her father greeted her with a warm smile. "It's good to see you, honey," he smiled. "Come in, all of you."

Charlie forced a smile on her face and headed inside with her boys right behind her. "It's good to see you too, dad. Mom home?"

"Right here," Rachel smiled from the family room. "What is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

Charlie sat on the couch between Connor and Jason and took both of their hands. She found that she was so nervous she couldn't get the words out. Her boys squeezed her hands in support. They weren't going to speak for her. It was her talk, not theirs. "I'm dating Connor and Jason," she finally stated. "We've been together for a year."

There was a long pause. "Alright," Rachel nodded. Charlie continued to stare at her. "Charlie, if you're happy then so are we. Right, Ben?"

"What is, is," Ben replied. "As long as you three are happy together."

"We are," Charlie nodded. She couldn't believe how easy this had been. Surely they had something more to say.

"Did you tell your uncle?" Rachel asked.

"Called him on Thursday," Charlie told them.

"That was a mistake," Ben said. "You know how he and Emma get about Call of Duty night."

"He strongly reminded us," Connor agreed.

"Well, since you're all here, do you want something to eat?" Rachel offered. "I was just about to start dinner."

"Thank you very much but we're pretty exhausted," Jason said politely. "We were just going to take Charlie home and crash."

"Well, it was good seeing you," Ben smiled. "Please, don't be strangers. All three of you are welcome any time."

"Thanks dad." Charlie gave her first real smile of the night and followed Jason outside.

"So…bar?" Connor asked ask he opened the car door for Charlie.

"Oh dear god yes," she agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> The conversation with the Doctors Matheson, is almost a carbon copy of my coming out talk with my parents. Except I was with my girlfriend and not two guys.
> 
> Remember this one babe?


End file.
